Que se de mi ?
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Saya en el año que no recordaba nada se debate entre su memoria perdida y su vida actual...


Hola ! Este es un song fic, la cancion es Perdido de Warcry, pero en el tituo, Perdida se podria escuchar mal, asi que por eso le puse asi...

Disclaimer: La serie Blood+ no me pertenece

Descripción: Pensamientos de Saya en el año en el que no recordaba nada y su debate entre su memoria perdida y su vida actual.

* * *

Perdida.

_Puede que un día  
sepa quién soy;  
saber de dónde vengo  
y saber a dónde voy.  
_

Cosas extrañas me suceden siempre, tal vez se deba a mi pérdida de memoria, a que en realidad no sé quien antes de un año atras, en el que empecé a crear memorias junto a mi padre y mis hermanos adoptivos… aun así quiero creer que ellos son mi familia real … aunque muy dentro sé que hay otros…

Y soy feliz, soy muy feliz, pero ni toda esa felicidad puede evitar el querer saber … un día de donde vengo… si mi verdadera familia me quería, o me abandonaron, o murieron … o porque razón termine en este lugar...

La verdad, el saber a dónde voy no tiene mucha importancia, jajaja, tal vez piense así solo porque soy una adolescente…

_En realidad, ¿qué se de mí...?  
Tan sólo algunas cosas  
que he acertado a descubrir  
_

Es tan difícil perder la memoria, en realidad no se lo deseo a nadie, porque aparte de no conocer a nadie, no te conoces ni tú misma, tal vez eso es lo doloroso, ese es el trauma…

Y aun así al pasar el tiempo he descubierto algunas cosas, como que soy alérgica a la leche y mi sabor favorito de helado es el de fresa… si cosas importantes… pero no tanto… lo esencial donde queda?… cuando encontrare al corazón verdadero dentro de mí?

_  
No tengo ningún recuerdo  
de aquella vida anterior...  
Perdido en este universo,  
sin ley... sin razón.  
_

Y no importa cuanto trate, no recuerdo nada, no se quien fui, ni si mi nombre es lo que era, ni si me veía exactamente igual a ahora, corte de cabello, ropa, forma de vestir…

La verdad me siento perdida en este lugar aunque mi familia es un ancla , lo demás me parce mar a la deriva… todo lo demás es tan lejano a mi no hay razón, ni nada que pueda hacer…

_  
Quiero un día despertar y,  
al fin, poder recordar  
el por qué hago una cosa  
sin haberla hecho jamás.  
_

Seria genial un día despertar y que los 14 años perdidos regresaran a mí, que todo fuera normal y que este año solo fuera un mal sueño… bueno no tanto como un mal sueño sino un recuerdo que no debiera encajar, algo que no debiera estar en mi vida…

Y es que a veces estoy tan cerca, como cuando preguntan algo en clase y una memoria desconocida responde por mi, cosas que estoy segura que no se, cuando de pronto cocino algo que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer, cuando conduje la moto de Kai … por favor yo no sé conducir motos… porque sé hacer cosas que se supone no se hacer…

_Encontrar la solución  
a este mar de confusión;  
encontrarme con mis padres,  
mis amigos, mi amor...  
_

Y aunque hemos consultado con muchos doctores, ninguno parece encontrar la solución a mi perdida de memoria, todos dicen lo mismo, si debe regresar lo hará y si no pues es mejor que olvide y continúe con la vida que tengo ahora…

Estoy tan confundida, en realidad me gustaría volver a ver a mis padres , a mis amigos, a mi amor….

_Si es que lo hay...  
sé que lo hay,  
pues noto un vacío  
dentro de mi corazón._

Porque de las pocas cosas que estoy segura es que si existió alguien a quien haya amado, lo sé, porque mi corazón no está completo y eso es extraño, aunque la única respuesta para ese misterio es que no está completo porque alguien tiene ese pedazo, y ese pedazo que crea ese vacío solo lo puede tener mi amor, un novio tal vez…

_¿Dónde estará?...  
¿Me buscará?...  
Ahora estoy perdido  
y me deben de encontrar.  
_

Estoy segura que mi amor existe, pero … el me buscara, estará tan desesperado como yo por encontrarle, en donde estará?, será de esta ciudad, de este país, de esta era?...

Por favor estrella de la tarde, hoy te pido un deseo, ayúdame a recordar, ayúdame a encontrarlos, ayúdalos a que me encuentren, porque yo quiero saber porque estoy aquí, donde estuve antes, quiero recuperar mi corazón, lo necesito completo y solo él puede hacerlo…

_Recuerdo algún momento...  
igual que una visión...  
Lo que ya no diferencio  
es realidad de ilusión._

No sé si fue por mi deseo, pero he comenzado a tener como visiones, recuerdos fugaces y espontáneos que surgen de la nada, aunque ya no sé si me estoy volviendo loca, no se si me sugestione, o si es que de casualidad todo sea verdad, pero si es verdad ,me comienza a dar miedo, pues lo que he visto en realidad no parece bueno casi todas esas visiones están relacionadas con sangre, tal vez viví una guerra y por eso perdí la memoria… aunque no tengo ninguna cicatriz… me he visto herida en mis visiones y usando algo como una katana… muy improbable la verdad…

_Puede que un día..._

Hoy salí a caminar por el centro sola, quiero un helado y Kai nunca me acompaña a comer dulces… escucho una dulce melodía que me atrapa por completo en otra visión, aunque esta vez veo un castillo estilo medieval, un jardín hermoso, un vestido como de princesa y tras de mí un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos azul cobalto…

Por primera vez he tenido una visión hermosa, ahora debo descubrir quien toca esa música… y al empujar a la gente por fin puedo vislumbrar al creador de esa melodía, mi corazón dio un vuelco y sinceramente no sé porque lo sentí completo, pero al momento en que el chico poso sus ojos en mi, supe que mis visiones eran verdaderas, pues acaba de encontrarme con una de ellas…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias ya saben que son bien recibidos ;)

atte Besdlyn :D


End file.
